Boone Clemens
Boone Clemens is the secondary antagonist in Season 1 of the FOX television series Scream Queens. He was a member of the Dickie Dollar Scholars fraternity and Chad Radwell's best friends. He is revealed to be the Red Devil and the twin brother of the other Red Devil, Hester Ulrich. He was portrayed by Nick Jonas, who was also the voice of Lou from UglyDolls, and portrayed Ian Wright from Hawaii Five-O. History Background In a flashback to a few months before the present day events of the pilot, a girl named Melanie Dorkus is arguing with her soon to be successor, Chanel Oberlin. The argument ends with Melanie sending Chanel away. Three other girls begin to spray tan Melanie after her order to make her look like Jada Pinkett Smith. As she is being spray tanned, the tanning solution begins to severely burn her skin as someone had added hydrochloric acid to the tanning solution. As she falls to the floor and begins to writhe and scream in pain, the other three girls run out of the room terrified. Shortly afterwards a person walks into the bathroom dressed in the university's Red Devil mascot costume, and proceeds to watch her continue to writhe and scream in pain. We later discover that Hester had Boone add acid into the tank. ''The Devil's Rampage'' An unknown person in a Red Devil costume is seen spying on the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority by soon to be pledge Grace Gardener who proceeds to follow costumed killer until he or she has disappeared into the night. The next night Chanel Oberlin is preparing to enact a prank to scare the pledges into treating her with respect by dipping the sorority house maid Ms. Bean's head into the deep fryer. For the prank the deep fryer was accidentally to be off, but Hester turned it back on. Chanel pushes Ms. Bean's head into the fryer not knowing it was on accidentally killing her. She then intimidates the girls into hiding the body in the walk in freezer until it could be disposed of. It's implied that the Red Devil removes the body after everyone leaves as the body is gone when Chanel brings her boyfriend Chad to show him the body. After deciding that she couldn't keep Ms. Bean's death a secret, Chanel #2 decides that she is just gonna go home. Leaving the other Chanels, she goes to her room to pack. As she begins to pack, she receives a text message that says "Brave enough to open the door?". Scared she walks to the door and opens it to see the Red Devil killer standing in her doorway. The costumed person then texts her "So do you want to dance with the devil?" to which she replies "Maybe" thinking that its just someone flirting with her. They begin to slow dance until the Red Devil texts her "I'm going to kill you now" causing a shocked Chanel #2 to reply "Wait, whaaaat???!". The killer proceeds to stab her in the shoulder with a butcher knife, causing her to respond by kicking the killer who falls to the ground. Chanel #2 then crawls towards her desk, intent on reaching her lap top, updating her twitter status to a plea for help telling her twitter followers that a person in a Red Devil costume is stabbing her to death. She is then stabbed in the back of the head, killing her, though she resurrects long enough to hit send on her status update before falling back down dead. Her body is found shortly after by the other Chanels, who think that Ms. Bean rose from the dead and killed Chanel #2. Later on the same night, the pledges minus Grace, have been buried up to their necks in the Kappa yard. After a while, the buried pledges hear the sound of a lawn mower start and start to scream. However the deaf pledge Tiffany mistakes their screams for them singing and begins to sing Shake It Off by Taylor Swift before realizing too late that the girls were screaming. The Red Devil proceeds to run over Tiffany's head with the riding lawn mower. Once, Boone was thought to be killed by the Red Devil, but later it was revealed that he faked his death, hinting that he is the Red Devil. Later that night the members of the Dickie Dollar Scholar fraternity decide to get some pay back against the Red Devil and go out to look for the costumed killer. After finally taking the bait, the Red Devil himself or herself be seen. As the Dollar Scholars approach the Red Devil, they hear another chainsaw start up and look behind themselves to see that there is another person in a Red Devil costume. After a brief fight takes place where the Red Devils saw through each bat that is swung at them, one of them knocks down Chad Radwell and is about to go in for the kill when another member of the frat named Caulfield screams "Chad Radwell" and goes in to protect him. Caulfield swings the bat at the Red Devil, only to have his arm holding the bat sawed off. He then picks up the bat with his remaining arm and again swings the bat at the killer only to have his other arm sawed off. The Red Devil then sets the chainsaw down and hits Caulfield in the head with the bat. The Red Devil then picks the chainsaw back up and walks away into the night with the other Red Devil. ''Haunted House'' Through unknown means, the Red Devil had found former Kappa member Mandy Greenwell. As she watches her movie, she hears a knock on the door and goes to see who it is. Seeing that no ones there, she goes back inside and used a chair as a door block. She goes back to watch her movie as someone begins to shake her trailer scaring her into trying to find a place to hide. As she backs up, she bumps into something and turns around to see that its a person in a Red Devil costume. She screams in terror as the person raises the knife, and her screams continue as she is continually stabbed off screen. The next day the Red Devil poses the bodies of five or his or her victims in the Shady Lane house, and then texts Chad Radwell and Hester Ulrich, making them think that they texted to each other to meet at the house. But when they figure out that neither of them gave their numbers to each other, they go into the house anyways. Hester finds a bedroom to have sex with Chad in, and thinking that someone had made a replica of Ms. Bean's dead body out of wax, she touches it, only for her fingers to sink into the skin and realize that it was actually Ms. Bean's body. Chad bumps into the murphy bed as he freaks out, causing Shondell's body to tumble onto the floor, causing Chad and Hester to flee the room. As they run down the stairs to the basement, they find the dead body of the school's new mascot nailed up to the wall, and turn to run into a room to hide, only to find the room occupied by Chanel #2's body. They then run out the back door, only to see Mandy's body hanging from the roof in front of the back door, the two flee the house out the backdoor anyways. Later that night as Zayday, Grace, Pete, and Earl Grey search for the dead bodies that everyone is talking about, they see Mr. Bean and Shondell in the bedroom. Zayday continues to search for bodies as she calls the police, finding Coney's nailed to the wall and Mandy's hanging in front of the back door. As she argues with the police operator about her not making a fake call, she is grabbed by the Red Devil. ''Pumpkin Patch'' The Red Devil opens a latch in his or her lair, revealing Zayday, who is being held captive. As she begins to scream for help, the Red Devil closes the latch. Later on the next night, Chanel #5/Libby Putney is sent to set up the Pumpkin Patch maze all by herself, as a punishment for conspiring against Chanel. She brings along twin brothers Roger and Dodger to keep her safe as she heads into the maze to set up the pumpkins. As she is setting up, the Red Devil approaches her from behind with a pair of hedge shears. She turns around and screams as the killer gets closer, causing Roger and Dodger to come to her and rescue her. As they are running through the maze to safety, the brothers make her choose between them. She argues that its not the best of times to have that discussion, but they pressure her to make a choice. She chooses Roger. Roger and her than run in one direction while an upset Dodger runs in a different one. Chanel #5 notices that they're leaving foot prints in the fake snow that will make it easy for the Red Devil to track them down. They then try walking back through their own foot prints, and Roger shouts to Dodger that he should do the same. As Dodger attempts to back track through his foot prints he trips and falls down. As he attempts to get back up, the Red Devil approaches him with the hedge shears. He begins to scream for Roger to save him, as Roger and Chanel #5 reach the exit of the maze. Roger attempts to go back and save Dodger, but Chanel #5 stops him. Dodger continues to scream, as he is gutted with the hedge shears off screen. The Red Devil then walks away as the camera pans down to Dodger's dead body. Grace Gardner forms a search party to find Zayday, consisting of her father Wes, boyfriend Pete, Gigi Caldwell, and Denise Hemphill. Together they find the Red Devil's lair. However, the Red Devil shuts the power off leaving them in complete darkness. In the dark, the Red Devil attempts to attack Gigi and Denise, but Gigi manages to tase him or her. Denise goes to tell the others that they captured the Red Devil. However, when they get back to where the Red Devil was at, Gigi tells them that the Red Devil hit her on the head with a baseball bat and escaped down a laundry shoot. Meanwhile, at the Kappa house, Chanel start the presidential vote hoping to win because of Zayday and Grace not being there. As she begins, Zayday shows up, and tells everyone the story of her capture and escape. She tells them that the Red Devil brought her up from the hatch, gave her roses, and served her favorite food to her, which he or she through some unknown means figured out. She tells them that she stabbed the Red Devil in the hand with a fork and escaped. Later on Gigi is walking alone as someone begins to trail behind her. She hides herself behind a beam and waits for them to catch up. She then approaches the person, revealed to be the Red Devil, telling him or her that they're late. She goes on to reprimand the Red Devil for the way things spiraled out of control with Zayday. She then orders an unknown mans death, then walks away to get to her date with Wes. ''Seven Minutes in Hell'' During a slumber party that Zayday and Grace had planned to figure out the identity of the killer, the housing security is hacked by the Red Devil, trapping the girls in the girls in the house. Chanel calls her boyfriend Chad Radwell, who himself is bringing the guys from the Dollar Scholar frat on a panty raid of the Kappa house, to come and save them. He agrees to come and get them out. Once they reach the Kappa house, Chad sets a latter against the window, and climbs up it. Chanel, happy to be rescued says that if he saves her, she'll be his forever, causing him to stop in his tracks. He demands that she take the forever part back before he saves her, and she says that she'll be his for the amount of time he deems appropriate. He then breaks the window and climbs in. As he looks out, he notices the Red Devil approaching and tells the other guys to hurry up the ladder. Earl Grey and Roger make it up the ladder and through the window. As Caulfield, who is now armless due to an earlier encounter with the Red Devil, attempts to climb up the ladder, the ladder is tipped over by the Red Devil, causing him and the ladder to fall down. The Red Devil then proceeds to chop into his stomach twice with an axe before decapitating him with the same axe. Later on that night, everyone begins to play truth or dare. Grace asks Sam what Chanel #3's deepest darkest secret is, and Sam reveals that Chanel #3's father is Charles Manson. Angered that Sam broke her trust and revealed that secret, Chanel #3 dares Sam to go into the basement and lay in the tub. As Sam walks into the basement, she asks if anyone else is down there, and says she doesn't like to be jumped out at. She sees the bathtub and approaches it. As she reaches it, the Red Devil pushes her to the ground causing her to hit her head on the tub. The Red Devil then picks her up and places her into the tub. Sam then requests that before she dies, the Red Devil reveal his or her true identity to her, which the Red Devil obliges. Sam then pleads that the Red Devil doesn't have to kill her, that she could help, to no avail as the Red Devil suffocates her with a piece of plastic sheeting. A little later on, after almost being caught coming on to Chad, who has gotten over his attraction to her, Hester makes an unseen trip to the basement. While that's going on, the other girls being to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, starting with Chanel and Chad. Towards the end of their turn, they hear a scream from the basement, and go to see what's going on. Hester reveals that she has found Sam's dead body in the tub and Chanel accuses her of being the killer. During that time, Chanel #5/Libby Putney and Roger are having their turn in the closet. Roger reveals to Libby that he feels a little relieved that Dodger is dead, saying that they've never spent a moment apart since their birth. He goes on to say that he's sad that they'll never be able to use their secret clicking language again though, before realizing that he could just teach Chanel #5 the language. As he begins to teach her, she notices the Red Devil approaching him from behind. The Red Devil then proceeds to kill Roger by shooting him three times in the head with a nail gun. The Red Devil then unloads the rest of the nails in the gun into Roger's face after he's fallen to the ground, dead. The Red Devil then glances at Chanel #5 and leaves. Chanel #5 then screams, and everyone rushes up to see what's going on. Chad sees Roger's body and is devastated. Chanel accuses Chanel #5 of being the killer since she was alone with Roger when the murder happened. She then accuse both Hester and Chanel #5 of working together killing people, before accusing Pete for not even being there when the killings happened. She then reveals that there are secret tunnels that only the sorority presidents know about, that the killer could be using. Zayday volunteers to go down and search the tunnel for a way out. Chanel volunteers to go with her. As Zayday and Chanel make their way through the tunnels, they are attacked by the Red Devil. As they run away, Zayday trips and falls to the ground, as she gets up and tries to run, the killer blocks her way with an axe, then as she turns towards the other direction, the killer blocks her way with another axe. However, the Red Devil is knocked out with a pan from behind by Chanel, letting her and Zayday make their escape. The next day, Dean Munsch says that the killings have taught her one thing, that only the Kappas and people associated with the Kappas are being targeted by the Red Devil. She goes onto say that she's glad that she can tell parents that as long as their child isn't in Kappa or associated with Kappa, they're safe. That same evening, the girls have bonded though the experience, and decide to dance to songs from a playlist. As Hester shouts "KAPPA", the Red Devil can be seen peering through the window. Later, Gigi can be seen receiving a call from one of the Red Devils, in which she makes it known how angry she is that the person who she ordered the Red Devil to kill hasn't been killed. She then tells the person on the phone that they are not kidnappers, they are killers bent on revenge, and that anyone of them that stray from that need to be killed, and that she wants the person who's death she ordered in "Pumpkin Patch" killed. Also, Dean Munsch used the Red Devil's killing spree to murder her ex-husband and frame his death on the girl he left her for, Feather McCarthy. ''Mommie Dearest'' Dean Munsch is shown in her bathroom getting ready to take a shower. As she begins to soap up, a the door can be seen opening and the Red Devil can be seen approaching the shower with a knife. However, Dean Munsch is not in the shower, having anticipated being attacked. She proceeds to slam the Red Devil into the shower rod and then into the bathtub. Once he is laying on the floor, she runs out to dial the police. However, the automated message is too long and it gives the Red Devil time to get up and attack her again. She moves towards the fire place and grabs the poker. As the Red Devil approaches her, she begins to strike him with the poker until he again falls to the floor. Cathy then drops the poker and runs to the door, only to open it and have her exit blocked by another Red Devil who is carrying an axe. Cathy mentions that two on one isn't fair, and then a third person approaches her, dressed in a Supreme Court Justice Antonin Scalia costume. Cathy mentions that during her junior year of college, she dated a "beautiful Eurasian man" and in exchange for teaching him to make love, he taught her to fight. She then proceeds to take on all three of the masked killers, knocking all three of them to the ground before the one in the Justice Scalia costume tries to attack her again. She then shoves the Scalia costumed killer into the wall and proceeds to punch the killer repeatedly in the face as she criticizes the real Justice Scalia's political stances. All three killers flee, having not been able to kill Cathy. The next evening, Jennifer is seen making her candle vlog. As she is ranting about poor customer service she's received at a candle store in the mall, she is stabbed in the head by one of the Red Devil killers. Jennifer's body is found on the dining room table surrounded by candles, with candle wax on her head. With Jennifer's death, Dean Munsch is forced to shut down all activity on the Wallace University campus. At the end of the episode, an alive and disguised Boone is seen at a gym. Being mistaken for Joaquin Phoenix, he ends up signing a couple autographs. As he begins to work out he receives a call from one of the Red Devils. He complains about Gigi ruining their brand with her unpredictable behavior, like dressing in the Justice Scalia costume. He then says she's the one who needs to be killed. ''Ghost Stories'' Boone continues to walk around disguised as Joaquin Phoenix, until his fake beard falls off, right in front of Sadie Swenson (Chanel #3), who assumes he is a ghost. Boone decides to play into the delusion and scares her, and she runs away in fear. Boone also visits Chad, who also thinks he's a ghost. Chad lends Boone his dress shirt, to wear while trying to pick up Zayday. Soon after, he visits Zayday and tries to convince her that he's a ghost and that if he were to have sex with her he would become a living person again. She does not fall for his act, figures out he is one of the Red Devils, and tries to take him away to turn him in, but he escapes through the window. He later fatally stabs Earl Grey in the back while wearing his Red Devil mask, and he removes it as Earl is dying so that Earl can see who it is before he passes away. Gigi meets with Boone and the Red Devil and Boone tells her it's time to go, the Red Devil pulls out a knife and rises it in the air as Gigi screams. They suddenly turn to Boone and stab him in the chest instead. Shocked, Boone falls to the ground and dies. Black Friday In the wake of Boone's death, Chad invites Pete to the Dickie's House to read Boone's will in which he has a Johnny Cash poster, an X-box, an HBO GO password, a box full of lube and his buttplug to Pete, who doesn't understand why he was in his will. Chad wastes no time assuming that he and Pete were secret gay lovers, but this was proven false as Pete confesses that Boone was his source for his investigative report by being his eyes and ears inside the world of Greek life. The Final Girl(s) Denise mentions that the cops found Boone's decaying corpse. Pete reveals that he was the one responsible for killing Boone, in which the reason was that he wanted to destroy the Red Devil operation directly. Given the fact that Boone was the muscle, he killed him rather than Gigi thinking this would stop all the murders. In a flashback, Hester's narration reveals that she and Boone were raised by Gigi in the asylum for two decades in order to put their twenty year revenge plan in action. In a second flashback, Boone was the culprit responsible for pouring hydrochloric acid in Melanie Dorkus's spray tan with Hester supervising the situation. He asks her why he can't just stab Melanie, to which Hester says that this procedure would be more dramatic and hits her victim right in her vanity. Relationships Allies *'Hester Ulrich': His twin sister and the other Red Devil. *'Gigi Caldwell': The mastermind behind the Red Devil scheme and Boone's foster mother (Deceased). *'Pete Martinez': Becomes a Red Devil after being threatened by Boone and Hester (Deceased). *'Chad Radwell': His best friend (Deceased). Victims *'Melanie Dorkus' *[[Sonya Herfmann|'Chanel #2']] *'Tiffany DeSalle' *'Shondell Washington' *'Aaron Cohen' *'Mandy Greenwell' *'Dodger' *'Caulfield' *'Sam' *'Jennifer' *'Earl Grey' *'Truck Driver' Equipment *'Hydrochloric acid:': Burns Melanie Dorkus' skin off by mixing it with her tanning spray. *'Butcher Knife': Uses it to kill Chanel #2, Shondell, Mandy Greenwell, Jennifer and Earl. *'Lawn Mower': Decapitates Tiffany by driving over her head. *'Chainsaw': Uses it to decapitate Aaron Cohen and cut off Caufield's arms. *'Hedge Shears': Used them to gut Dodger. *'Axe': Uses it to hit Caulfield in the stomach twice and then decapitate him. Also uses two of them to block Zayday Williams way when she tries to run from him. *'Plastic Sheeting': Uses it to suffocate Sam with. *'Machete': Uses it to kill a Truck Driver. Trivia *Boone is arguably the main antagonist of the first season, as he is the Red Devil committing most of the murders. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Stalkers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Siblings Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Liars Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Martial Artists